Did I ever do anything wrong to you?
by Ms.Ginny Snape
Summary: Lindsey went to take a quick shower when things changed. All caused by a traumatic event, she is now Chris girlfriend. All the while,Heather treats her like a worthless whore. Will she be able to make it through all this? All here on TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND!
1. Prolouge

A/N: Next chapter will be WAAAAAY longer. But only if I get reviews!! ;)

**PROLOGUE  
**

_Total Drama Island._

_More like Total Sadness Island._

* * *

Aug. 12, 2008

HELLO! My names Lindsey! I came to this island 3 weeks ago. I have a best friend named Heather and she is the nicest girl I have ever met! I adore her. Sure, she treats me like a idiot but, you know, that's what friends are for.

Right?

_Right?!_

Lindsey erased the words before her in the little black journal she had won in a contest along with thirty pencils, a pencil sharpener, and a pink stuffed teddy bear she named Iggy. She started to doodle instead on the first page. She would write something else tomorrow. Today, she was going to doodle.

"LINDSEY!! I need nail polish NOW!!" she herd Heather scream from outside. She walked over to her make-up bag and grabbed a shining blue bottle. Lindsey closed her journal and walked outside. Immediately , the suns shining rays hit her eyes like a ton of bricks. Her eyes started to adjust, and Heather came into view.

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" Heather yelled. Lindsey smiled. That was Heathers way of saying, 'You're my bestest friend!' in Lindsey's mind. Heather ripped the nail polish from her hands. She gasped, and then glared daggers at Lindsey.

"Blue, you got me BLUE?! I WANT RED!!" Heather screamed. Lindsey sighed and walked back to the cabin, thinking she was the worst best friend ever.

"You need to calm down, Heather." Gwen said to Heather. "You should be more considerate of Lindsey feelings."

"_**I **_can do whatever _**I**_ want, because _**I **_rule _**HER**_!!" Heather screamed back. She had just started her period and she craved chocolate to the ends of the earth. Of course, that meant her being slightly more bitchy than usual.

* * *

Chris watched Lindsey as she walked into the cabin.

* * *

Lindsey gave Heather the red and listen to her scream at her for a full five minutes before she shut up. Lindsey then went and got a towel and extra clothes as she walked to the shower.

* * *

Chris smiled. Time to make his move.


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

**A/N PART 1 OF THE CHAPTER!!**

Aug. 13, 2008

Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god……

Did I just….

Did I just get _raped?!_

**Flash back**:

Lindsey slowly started to take her clothes off.

_I'm such a horrible friend….._

She thought as she reached her bra. She unhooked the big E-cup bra and let her breast fall out.

She then removed her underwear and got into the shower. She used as little shampoo as she could as she washed her hair. Because of the horrible dirt on the camp, her hair looked blond, when really it was more golden than anything else.

As the water fell over her almost fully formed body, her thoughts wandered to Heather once more. Never, ever, in a million years would she admit to the fact she was growing feelings towards Heather, her best friend. Her body trembled as she thought of how it would feel to kiss Heather for once.

As she thought of cuddling with Heather, she didn't hear that someone had just walked into the room.

Lindsey climbed out and turned the water off. She rapped herself in a towel. She turned to get out, but there was a person in the way.

Chris.

He leaned up against the door.

Lindsey just stood there. He…wasn't supposed to be here.

Since she was preoccupied by his presence, she forgot to hold the towel, and it dropped to the floor.

**A/N THUS ENDS PART 1 OF THIS CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

**A/N PART 2 OF THE LAST…thingy….shut up……**

Aug. 13, 2008

Oh mother of all that is fucking holy…

Please save me from this HELL we call an Island, 

And the Devil that inhabits it,

Named Chris.

As the towel laded spread on the ground, Lindsey's heart beat a mile a second.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Double-D? No, no, to large. E? Maybe I wonder how they feel…he he…" Chris slowly walked towards Lindsey. She moved back as he came near. Suddenly she slipped on a puddle.

"GAH!"

_Bam_.

Chris leaned over Lindsey's shaking form, as tear rolled from her eyes as she figured out what was about to happen.

_No no no no no no no no…_

"You're so cute when you're shaking in fear…"

_No No No No No No No No…_

"You know, for such breezy weather, you sure are sweating a lot….he he…"

_NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!_

Chris grabbed Lindsey's mouth and forced it to his, while he crease Lindsey's breast's.

He then grabbed her wrist and pinned them above her head, the other hand firmly holding Lindsey's jaw in place. He broke the kiss for a second and said, "Now, if you make one noise, I'm sure you know what will happen to that pretty little face of yours."

Lindsey squeezed her eyes shut as Chris's hands became a little _too_ familiar with her body. He pinched all up her thigh to the most sacred of places. Lindsey was about to scream, but Chris smacked her.

"Shhhh…" he whispered, almost softly.

Lindsey squirmed.

Just as she did, he roughly stuck two fingers into herahemreproductive area. Her eyes flashed open and she gasped.

Chris slowly started a strong tempo inside her.

"This is to get you use to it. The other one will be much bigger." His free hand pinched Lindsey's nipple and twisted. He started to kiss her again, only slightly more roughly.

Chris soon couldn't take it anymore.

He removed his fingers and started to unzip his pants.

"Don't worry….it'll be over soon." He dropped his pants to the ground, along with his underwear.

Lindsey looked away from his overly large member(**A/N: SHUT UP!! I know stuff I shouldn't…**).

Lindsey tried to find her sanctuary in her head, but as soon as he pushed into her, she immediately lost it. She just about screamed when a large hand strikes her. Hers eyes let large tears roll down her cheek as this all happened.

Chris's tempo got faster and faster. Soon he was softly moaning and he got harder. Then he released his cum into her as she silently pleaded for it to stop.

Soon he did, and he got off her. He pulled her into another passionate kiss and then put his pants on., all the while smiling as Lindsey whimpered.

"Go to the health cabin and I'll make sure you didn't receive much damage. Buh-bye." He then turned and was about to walk when he said another thing.

"You're now my Girlfriend, got that?"

Lindsey shakily said yes.

"Good." Then he walked away, leaving Lindsey to pick up the pieces of her broken life.


End file.
